Booty Call
by Noelie A
Summary: Paninya has been sending hints to Alphonse that she likes him. Just as Paninya was about to believe that Al didn't pick up on her hints, he sends her a surprising message with a shocking surprise. Rated T for mild sexual content and mentions of drug use.


AN: Ok, so why are most of the stories involving Alphonse, he's with his brother? ):

This is an Al x Paninya story. AU. Present day in college. Has mention of sexual content and drugs. Please keep in mind, writing is my worst subject, however I have a huge and wild imagination. None of the characters belong to me. This is my first story :)

ㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇ

"How dense could he be?" Winry asked. She couldn't believe how Al could miss that Paninya was clearly flirting with him.

Paninya licked her lips, "No, he's not dense. He's just confused on whether I was serious or not."

The two friends were sitting in their college library working on their homework. It was Thursday night and they were trying to get all their work out of the way so that they could spend the weekend out of town.

Winry rolled her eyes, "He's taking too long for me," She typed away on her laptop.

"Well, he is an Elric. Look how long it took for you to get Ed. Granted, Al's not as stubborn, but still."

Winry shut her laptop, "Ed was and still is a pain in my ass."

Paninya was working on her Spanish homework at the time. Nonchalantly she replied, "Oh yeah? Well how did he manage to do that from last night and today?" Immediately, Paninya looked up smirking, to find Winry blushing.

"You mean you weren't asleep when we were..?"

"Oh, I was," Paninya smiled, trying not to laugh at how embarrassed Winry was, "But you're kinda loud and I guess Ed is an amazing lover. I wonder if that's an Elric thing too."

Winry giggled as she bit her bottom lip. She was half thinking about last night, half wondering if Al could live up to Ed's performance, "That's something that you're going to have to tell me. We're gonna have to compare."

Paninya picked up her phone to check the time, when coincidently, she saw a text message from Al, "Hey, are you free now?" Paninya read Al's text out loud to Winry, "Al just sent that."

"At this time?" Winry flicked her wrist to check the time on her watch, " 10:50 pm? I guess he's not as dense as I thought."

"Are you suggesting that Al's-," Before Paninya could finish her sentence Winry cut her off.

"I'm suggesting that it's a booty call of some sort," Winry said smiling, "Hurry and reply. I wanna see what he says."

Paninya sighed, "God knows I wouldn't mind if he asked me over to sleep with him. I haven't been laid in so long," She paused for a moment thinking about the type of person Al was, "But then again, Al isn't that type. He's probably texting me 'cause he need a favor from me or something."

"Ok. Look, texting is going to take too long. The only way to get to the bottom of it is to call him now. Find out what's up. Al can be unpredictable at times," Winry leaned into the table as she spoke. Paninya knew she lived for this kind of stuff, and would rather spend the night figuring out what's going on between her and Al, than to do her homework.

"You're right," Paninya said picking up her phone. She decided to call Al instead to see what he needed instead of texting back and forth to reach a dead end. Why waste any time? Might as well get straight to the point.

"Hello?" Al answered the phone.

Paninya picked up that his voice sounded a little bit different than usual.

"Hey Al. Are you ok?"

"Yeaaah," He simply replied, "I'm high though."

Paninya was surprised that Al smoked weed. She would have never guessed that he smoked, and judging by how calm he sounded she knew it was definitely not his first time.

"He's high," Paninya half mouthed half whispered to Winry.

Winry's eyes grew wide. Paninya guessed that Winry didn't know that Al smoked either.

Through the phone, Al misread the silence as disapproval and immediately regretted texting Paninya while he was high. He's never felt so stupid before.

"I'm sorry," Al started, "I didn't mean to bother you."

"No, no, no. You didn't bother me at all Al," Paninya said, "I'm just surprised that you smoke. I had no clue."

Paninya could hear Al chuckle on the other side of the phone, "Yeah, you aren't the only one who was shocked. If you're busy we can meet another time."

"You know Al," Paninya's voice dropped a little, "I smoke too. Not so often, but I don't mind coming over."

"You do?" Winry mouthed even more shocked. Paninya nodded.

"Really," Al sounded a bit cheerful again, "I mean, you don't have to smoke if you don't want to. I just wanted to chill with you...if that's ok?"

Paninya thought he was painfully too cute for his own good. She already decided that if anything happened between them that night, Al had no one else but to blame but himself.

"You're at your apartment right?" Paninya asked as she started to stuff her homework into her bag.

"Uh huh. Where are you? Do you need me to come get you?"

By this time, Paninya threw her backpack over her shoulder, "No it's fine! You're 15 minutes away."

"No," Al started, "It's too late for you to walk alone. I'll come get you. Where are you?"

"Library," Paninya replied smiling, "If you don't feel like getting me, you don't have too."

"But Paninya, I want to come get you. So don't move. I'll see you in 15. Seriously, don't leave the library I'm coming to get you."

Paninya chewed on her lip. Al was such a sweetheart. She didn't know how much more of this she could take of this.

"Ok. I won't leave."

"Good. I'm leaving now. See you soon," Al hung up the phone.

Paninya looked at the phone, "Ok, so I guess he wasn't confused about me flirting with him," Her eyebrows rose, "A bit surprised that everything happened that way, but satisfied." A smile appeared across Paninya's face.

"So he's coming to get you now," Winry asked excitedly, "What a gentelmen."

"Yup," Paninya said brushing some of her hair behind her ear, "And God, Winry, why does he have to be so cute?"

"You're glowing Paninya."

"No I'm not!"

"You can't stop smiling," Winry pointed out as she opened her laptop back up, "You're like a high schooler all over again."

"Shut up," Paninya tried to deny Winry's accusations. However, deep down she knew that Winry was right. All she could do now is wait for Alphonse to get to the library.


End file.
